Screen transmission refers to displaying presentation content displayed on one device screen (a screen transmission source end) onto another device screen (a screen transmission presentation end), such as displaying a picture, a PowerPoint (PPT) or other document content displayed on a computer onto a conference screen, or displaying content displayed on a mobile phone onto a TV screen. The screen transmission mode includes wired screen transmission and wireless screen transmission, where the wireless screen transmission refers to a wireless transmission of presentation content displayed on one device display screen onto another device screen.
In a traditional implementation of screen transmission, when using a projection or HDMI/VGA cable to project a screen of the computer, the mobile phone or the like onto a large display screen for PPT presentation, the user cannot directly control play operations such as flipping over and exit of the PPT on the large display screen, but to remotely control the computer to play the operations by means of a remote pointer or specifically assign a person to play the corresponding operations at the computer end, which is inconvenient for the user to perform operations for presentation content at the large display screen end.